


Everybody Knows

by vivaforever597



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crush, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi is not nearly as subtle as she'd like to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my favorite scene in Love Actually. Usagi is such a Sarah.

"So, Usagi-chan," Minako said innocently, "how long have you had a crush on Rei-chan?"

"What?!" Usagi shrieked. "Why would you say that? I mean, I'm not — I don't —"

Ami eyed her calmly. "We all know," she said. "You're not very good at hiding it, you know."

"Well... well..." Usagi sputtered. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms and pouting. "I've always thought Rei-chan was cute, okay?"

Minako smirked. "Always? As in, from the moment you met her?" she teased. She took Usagi's silent glare as a yes. "I thought as much," she said with a giggle.

Usagi sighed. "Does everybody know?" she asked.

"Yes." Minako nodded decisively.

"Does Rei-chan know?" Usagi whined.

"Probably," Ami said.

Usagi lowered her head to rest her chin in her hands. "So what am I supposed to do?" she muttered.

Minako smiled widely. "I think you should tell her! Ask her out for coffee" — Usagi frowned — "okay, ask her out for cake..." Usagi brightened a bit. "And tell her that you think she's the prettiest girl you've seen and you'd like to kiss her and grow up to marry her so you can look at her every day," Minako finished.

Usagi recoiled in shock. "You know that too?" she exclaimed.

Minako and Ami sighed and shared a look of frustration. "Yes," they replied in unison.

"Well, how am I supposed to do that?" Usagi said peevishly, her mouth twitching in a combination of frustration and annoyance.

Minako patted her hand. "We're all here to help you," she said sweetly.

"That's what I'm worried about," Usagi replied.


End file.
